


0015 Dream

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: -Que pensarias si te dijera que tu rostro hacia horas atrás aparecio en mi sueño





	0015 Dream

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad este pequeño texto no hay ninguna pareja en especifico plasmada. Cuando la idea paso por mi mente me imagine a Gerard y Frank pero ustedes pueden recrearla con la pareja que quieran.

_"Si te dijera que hacia unas cuantas horas atrás tu rostro apareció en mi sueño, ¿que pensarías " dijo el extraño poniendo el vaso alto de papel en la mesa frente al otro chico. El otro chico le veía con los ojos entrecerrados y la comisura de su boca amenazaba con una media sonrisa._

_"Pensaría que es una tontería, no me conoces y además, mi cara no es muy genérica que digamos. Soy mas del tipo deforme. ¿No ves acaso que mis ojos son un poco diferentes y mis rasgos?" dijo negando poco con la cabeza dando énfasis a sus palabras._

_"Bueno...pues entonces todo esto es muy extraño. Lo es." El otro sujeto dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿No le había dicho que me gustan las cosas extrañas?"_

 

_Trato de que su risa no fuera ni nerviosa ni muy en tono de burla._

 

_"No, no lo sabia, porque no lo conozco" respondió y con su vaso de café escondió su sonrisa._

 

 

 

***

 

 

Cuando despertó su cuello dolía y sentía su brazo entumido; había dormido allí en una forma nada bien. Cuando la noche anterior al hospital sabia que iba a quedarse ahí toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Estar con él, incluso de ese modo estaba bien.

 

 

La silla que estaba en el rincón junto al sillón que comúnmente usaba algún familiar para pasar la noche, la tomó en cuanto entro a la habitación y la colocó junto a la cama para sentarse, tomo la mano del que estaba en la cama y toco con sus yemas la piel del otro sintiéndola un poco fría  Así paso horas viéndolo  tocando solo su mano y diciendo preguntas las cuales nadie podía responder. Se hizo hacia adelante y puso su frente en el dorso de la mano del otro y minutos después se había quedado dormido.

 

 

Había dormido así toda la noche en esa incomoda postura. Se recargo en la silla y paso su mano por su cuello sobando un poco para calmar el dolor cuando de repente escucho una voz baja que venia de la cama.

 

 

"Si te dijera que hacia unas cuantas horas atrás tu rostro apareció en mi sueño, ¿que pensarías " El otro un poco sorprendido levantó su mirada viendo que el otro en la cama pestañeaba lentamente y en su rostro se dibujaba una débil sonrisa.

"Pensaría que es hermoso."


End file.
